marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 410
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Donald Halberg * * * * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * Encephalo-Helmets * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The teenage Franklin seen here was delivered to the modern age by Nathaniel Richards from Earth-6311 to replace his Earth-616 counterpart. This occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's Franklin all grown up, the young Franklin is returned in . confirms that they are separate entities. Franklin believes that his mission was to stop the Dark Raider from destroying the Fantastic Four as explained in , however this is part of a larger scheme to stop Hyperstorm that is not realized until . * Until recently, the Fantastic Four believed Reed had died battling Doctor Doom in , in reality he was a prisoner of Hyperstorm the entire time as revealed in . * Johnny's date with "Laura Green" mentioned in this issue is chronicled in . * Nathaniel Richards has been subtly manipulating the Fantastic Four since the threat of Hyperstorm was barely even realized back in . * The device that Ben is using to return to human form at will was recovered from Brazil in . All the plot points involving its origins and side effects on Ben are dropped when Ben sacrifices the machine to help battle Onslaught in . * Kristoff feels pointless because as Doom's heir he believed that he was to succeed Doctor Doom after his apparent demise in , however Doom turned up alive and a prisoner of Hyperstorm in . * Lyja mentions how Ben's face has recently been healed. Ben's face was horribly scarred when Wolverine slashed his face in . Ben's face was healed by Hyperstorm during the events of . * The forming love triangle between Lyja, Johnny and Ben is due to the following: ** Lyja used to pose as Ben's now ex-girlfriend Alicia Masters. As revealed in she did so during the events of . ** She pursued a romance with Johnny and they were eventually married in but Ben eventually exposed her as a Skrull in ** Although the real Alicia was rescued in , Ben could not rekindle the relationship due to the fact he was currently in a relationship with Sharon Ventura (which had been on going since ). Although Sharon was mutated further in and went missing after , Ben could not bring himself to renew his romance with Alicia, even when the Puppet Master tried to force it in . ** Meanwhile, as revealed in , Lyja sought revenge against Johnny for abandoning her during the rescue mission that she allowed her fellow Skrull Paibok implant a Sha'Barri egg in her body. Since she led Johnny to believe she was pregnant with their child. ** Lyja realized that she still had feelings for Johnny betrayed Paibok to be by his side in . She eventually gave birth to the Sha'Barri egg in . However she was forced to admit that it wasn't their child in . Horrified by this deception, Johnny rejected her in . ** What Ben is not aware of is the fact that Lyja still cares for her ex-husband and has been posing as a woman named Laura Green since just to be near him. ** Ben had secretly realized that he is attracted to Lyja in . * Namor's aggressive attempts to woo Sue is due to a long standing history between the two: Namor was constant competition for Sue's affections since the Torch revived him in . Sue eventually decided on Reed over Namor following the events of (as explained in ) and Namor eventually moved on when Reed and Sue were married in . When Reed and Sue were briefly separated in , Namor appeared to take advantage of that in . Although Sue was driven by her past emotions for Namor, the Sub-Mariner was actually willfully involved in an attempt to bring Sue and Reed back together as seen in . After learning that Reed was lost and presumed missing, Namor has remained almost consistently at Sue's side since . * Kristoff's recollections of his past are as follows: ** Although he states that he doesn't know who his biological father is. Nathaniel Richards claimed that he was Kristoff's father in . However these claims have not been substantiated. ** Kristoff and his mother were reduced to living in poverty after Zorba Fortunov usurped the Latverian throne from Doctor Doom in ** Doctor Doom liberated Latveria in , but not before Kristoff's mother was murdered by the Servo-Guards under Zorba's command at the time. Doom took Kristoff in as a ward. ** When Doctor Doom was seemingly killed battling Tyros the Tamer in , this Doombots reprogrammed Kristoff with Doom's memories and personality in in order to succeed Doom as ruler of Latveria. However Doom cheated death by transferring his mind into a new body and was later restored to normal by the Beyonder in . ** What's not referenced here is how Kristoff took control of the Latverian throne for a time after he was perceived as the true Doctor Doom by Doom's robots in until Doom was able to regain control of the throne in . * The subplot involving the abuse Donald Halberg is eventually curtailed and quickly resolved in in order to tie up loose ends before the Heroes Reborn event. * As revealed , Black Bolt is going insane after his antenna was damaged by Thor back in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}